Mass Effect Apocalypse
by valcor
Summary: A rewrite of Mass Effect 3 starting after the suicide mission. Nothing from the original mass effect 3 will be kept. There may be some links to locations but this is starting from scratch. There will be varying paths on what happens throughout. Read on and enjoy.


Shepard stared out of the cockpit of the Normandy, his face set and determined. The deaths rested on him particularly hard today. The deaths of Jenkins on Eden Prime, of Kaiden on Virmire, of those serving on the Normandy when it was attacked. But the worst of all, the planet of Batarians was resting on his soul and conscience. His and his alone. Nobody else had made the call, nobody had decided to end those lives but him. And of course the Alliance had needed someone to blame it on, and of course the answer was obvious. Shepard would take the fall, be their scapegoat.

Cerberus terrorist, human supremacist, ruthless bastard. The words echoed in his ears from the Citadel, the look of condemnation in Ashley's eyes as she stepped away from him on Horizon. Now his avenues left checkered and blocked up, he couldn't run from the Alliance...from what he did. Not after they had summoned him to a trial. Either he could run and distract them from the threat he had sacrificed so much to warn about, or he could give in, let them take him and have a chance to prepare.

Everyone on his team knew that the Reapers were coming and it was up to them to warn their people. Tali and Legion to the Quarians and the Geth. Garrus and Grunt to the Turians and Krogang. Then Thane and Mordin would carry his message to the Drell and Salarians. Of course Miranda and Jacob would return to Cerberus, while Zaeed and Kasumi to their own pursuits. Jack well...who knew with Jack. Morinth however he worried and feared about.

Her appetite could and would easily engulf others. Shepard gritted his teeth and pondered his decision once again in choosing her. He could not explain why, but it was more a sense of fear of what she had done. Respect for her self determination and poise in her loneliness and probably above all else, empathy.

He shook the thoughts away, beside him Joker fiddled with some of the holographic interface to slow them to just below FTL. The huge red mass of Jupiter loomed up next to them, Shard looked at it but although something stirred within him it was slightly distant and far away, as if walking through a house his parents had owned.. "After all" he murmured to himself, "I grew up in space, have lived my whole life as a nomad. Or maybe more like Tali and the Quarians" he chuckled quietly to himself.

"Nearly home Commander" Joker chirped up beside them as he deftly rolled the Normandy to a viewpoint over one of Saturn's many rings. "Do you think that the Alliance bought us a welcome home present for our greatly anticipated arrival?"

EDI popped up in the holographic interface of her blue sphere. "Jeff it seems unlikely that they will deliver their judgements with gifts. It's more likely that it will be decidedly more...hostile."

"I know...mom" Joker muttered "it was a..."

"Joke" EDI finished for him before flickering out of sight.

"I should go" said Shepard as Joker seemed unlikely to continue speaking.

"Okay Commander, we should be arriving in earth in around half an hour so don't spend too long in the captains quarters with Miranda."

"Joker!" Shepard warned.

"Shutting up now Commander" and then more quietly "disabling the room cameras"

Shepard shook his head and turned away from the cockpit and walked through to the CIC, a number of the Cerberus crewmen nodded at him respectfully as he passed by them. Yeoman Kelly was, as usual, tapping away at her computer system by the galaxy map.

As he approached she said "are you alright Shepard? I'm not sure this is the best idea..."

Shepard looked down his doubts returning to mind "Don't worry Kelly, the Alliance would merely waste resources looking for me should I not make their search easier. It's necessary to do whatever it takes to stop the Reapers and if I have to give myself up then so be it. Besides I can also try to convince them. There are the logs from the derelict Reaper and the survivors of Sovereign."

"I'm not sure that they will listen Shepard, too few believe you and of those few it is unlikely that many will step up to risk their positions. Group mentality you understand. It could be better for you to seek sanctuary from the Illusive Man. He has asked me to extend the option..."

Shepard had already received such a message himself with the typical 'ENCRYPTED TRANSMISSION' message emblazoned on the top. He looked back into Kelly's green eyes "I would be lying if I said that I haven't considered it. But I need everyone at their best to fight and well I decided that the Alliance would be slightly more valuable in the war than just one soldier" he finished wryly.

"That's a matter of opinion" said Kelly smiling as she preened her short red hair.

Their conversation finished so Shepard turned to his public terminal near her and could almost hear Kelly chant "you have new messages Commander".

The first one was another draft of the Cerberus offer he had been sent. But below it was a transmission from 'The Shadow Broker'. It began by reminiscing on how Shepard had helped her to gain the post and was followed by praise for his decision to give himself up to the Alliance. But then the message darkened, outstretched colonies (at least those which had her informants) had gone dark with absolutely no communication. Survey and scouting teams had also gone dark and there was no further word. Liara had managed to find out the citadel had scheduled meetings to discuss the issue, but little was being done, as usual he thought.

Then the third and final message was from someone he had not seen for some time, not since Horizon and the following message had been the last communication. It began with.

Hey Skipper.  
I heard from Anderson that you are giving yourself up to the Alliance. When I heard that you were giving yourself up, everything stopped and I didn't know what to think. I doubt that Cerberus would just let you leave so would you come on their behalf, their agent? But if somehow you are still the man I used to know, the man who I remember from the Eden Prime and Virmire, the man from our night. Dammit I don't know if things have changed, there have been so many rumors. But if you are are still well...you, then I will see you on Earth.

Stay safe Shepard.  
Ash.

Shepard swallowed after reading the last word a few times, "Ash" he said tasting it on his lips. It was slightly bitter with memories. At Illos I thought, I thought that I loved her but now is there someone else. After Horizon did things change?

Then the screen blanked out as his fingers blindly sought the power switch. There was too much to do, farewells to make before the landing. The closest teammate was Jacob in the armory. So he pushed his emotions back with the same ruthlessness he had held throughout his battles.

The polished steel doors slid to either side as he approached them revealing the interior of the armory. Stacks of the more common weapons were held in several cabinets, while the heavy weapons rested on a polished steel table bolted against the wall. Cain, Missile Launcher, Blackhorn Singularity. Several more rested nearby ineffective condition. Further rested an assortment of submachine guns, pistols,assault rifles and shotguns. So many of them Shepard remembered wielding. He could almost feel the hard grips tight against his gauntleted hand, the kickback as each round fired and the acrid smell of a red hot thermal clip.

Jacob was leaning on the rim of the windows looking out into the darkness space and the sudden vivid colors of the passing planets. "Been a while hasn't it Shepard."

"Yes, too long. But now I think of it most of my life has not been anywhere near home."

Jacob sighed and looked back out, eager for his first sight of earth in who knew how long. "It's been we'll over twelve years since my lasting posting here, well no. Now I think about it it was my training rather than a posting."

Shepard paused beside him enjoying the calm with only the low hum of the Normandy's engines for noise. "Do you have any family or relationships on earth?"

Jacob sighed "No, no family I made peace that when we put my father into custody. And you know Shepard, my past love life hasn't worked out too well. You should just look at Mira-" he paused a troubled look crossing his face like a shadow. "Sorry about that Commander. Good taking with you." He turned back to the window and assumed a pensive stance.

Shepard turned away leaving him to his thoughts and crossed through the doors behind Jacob. He emerged into a narrow short passageway with three doors. One was on his right leading into the communications and strategic center. This was where the Illusive man had given him updates on the Collector mission. However straight ahead was the tech lab where Mordin had spent most of his time.

He was up against the far wall scribbling down several complex diagrams of anatomy on the holographic interface while humming happily to himself. As the sound of Shepard's footsteps reached him he paused in his action and turned around. "Shepard good to see you. Interesting choices, decisions. Not quite sure what to think, many possibilities, variables, reactions. Alliance possibly useful also unlikely to listen but possibility still exists. Not sure psychological condition applies..."

Shepard looked down and shook his head, smiling. Mordins outpouring of words and mid thought analysis was such a staple to his character it would be impossible for it to change. "What's your opinion on the course?"

"Difficult to say, benefits, liabilities, variables changing. Upside of increased alliances activity no war with Batarians both happy. Downside, well, no Shepard. Not an entirely useless factor." He finished with small cough.

Shepard smiled at 'not entirely useless'. "How would the STG prepare for the Reapers?"

Mordins face lit up. He moved away from the orange holographs and began gesticulating as he spoke "very, very excitedly. Lots of arguments debates ideas, solutions, logical improbabilities. Potential outcomes. Then of ourselves settle on several courses of action at once. Maybe several succeed maybe not." He looked Shepard in the eye "my plan is to start that. To help you, and galaxy of course against them."

"Thanks Mordin."

"Honored to be part of your team Shepard."  
Shepard exited quietly as Mordin resumed his humming and sketching. Her turned past Kelly and entered the elevator which lay to her left. The walls were pressing in on him slightly, the thoughts of his upcoming imprisoning made the enclosed space slightly nervous. Luckily it arrived at the lower level fairly within a few seconds so he hurried out of the polished metal box.

To his left and right lay short corridors, each ending in a door while to either side lay other rooms. To his very right and then left lay the life support room. Directly opposite it was the men's restroom. However if he turned left and then right he would enter the crews quarters while the females restroom was opposite that. A number of the men had grumbled at that convenience.

However if one walked around the elevator to either side, they would be greeted by a wider open space with the medical bay joined up to the AI core lying to their right while the XO office with a joining bedroom lay to the left. Straight ahead was more sleeping capsules for the crew. Many soldiers down the ranks had complained that they resembled coffins. Then right at the end of these was the gunnery station where the Normandy's interspace weaponry was calibrated and maintained.

Shepard paused for a second but then decided to deal with the most pressing matter. Morinth. She usually spent most of her time holed up in the starboard cabin, usually reclining languorously in the lounge section.

Sure enough as the polished walls of the hallway released his reflection and the doors sealed up, Morinth was reclining back against the lounge seat. One of her hands dangled over the edge of the seat and her posture oozed relaxation.

Shepard felt his heart rate increase immediately at the sight of her. However he had become accustomed to her influence and forced himself to ignore her effect. She smiled as he entered, "Shepard, I always look forward to your visits."

"I came to see how you were doing" he replied cautiously.

"Well enough" her dark eyes followed him like a lioness stalking a deer, "I was...saddened to here about your decision to give up to the Alliance. I thought, before your are locked away for years and years, maybe you would like to..." She trailed off her smile widened growing more suggestive.

Shepard narrowed his eyes, her voice had grown more and more entrancing as she spoke, each word would send a thrill through him. "My decision has not changed since the we destroyed the Collector Base Morinth."

"But i know you are different" she protested rising from her seat and crossing over to the huge viewpoint of space. Her armor was tightly wrapped around her form and gave her stride the grace of a panther. The darkness of space highlighted around the edges of her body, the darkness, tempting.

"What you have done, what you have survived. Your mind is stronger than any other if there is one person I can be with, and not lose them it would be you" She finished, loneliness caught in her tone. The low lighting had cast her face in a deeper shade of blue.

"You are lonely aren't you?" Shepard asked cautiously as he stepped up beside her, although not too close.

"How could I not be" she replied bitterly, "my own kind drove me out, my lovers die in my arms after our revelation of feelings. My mother herself, the cold hearted bitch made it her life's ambition to end mine." She finished bitterly

"I know what you did Morinth, if I were in their position then I would have done the same. I saw what you did to Nef on Omega and I have heard about the Asari village you enthralled with your gifts. If it wasn't for my mission then I would have let you die." He shot back at her.

Her eyes narrowed and her voice lowered dangerously, "and what else do you know about me Shepard. That nobody tried to help me, only imprison or slay. No sympathy or regret, so I became the monster they feared in the day and welcomed at night. As will you."

With that she grabbed him around the neck and kissed him viciously. Her teeth bit sharply onto his lower lips drawing a thin trickle of blood. For a second Shepard was lost in the embrace, the kiss. His left arm was crawling around her back. Her lips were turning up in a victorious smile. But his right hand was still free, as was his resolve, and so was his strike into her abdomen.

She was thrown off balance a few step, her face stricken with surprise. Then her tongue slid out from in between her blue lips and licked his blood clean from them. "A pity Shepard, you would have enjoyed it, far more than what the Reapers will give you."

"I wouldn't count me out Morinth, the Reapers have yet to beat me and I don't not intend on giving them the chance."

"In your jail cell" she laughed "there is little chance of you doing anything. The Alliance will not listen, none of the species will unite and then we will all die."

Shepard glared "don't bet on it" he strode out, considering turning around and creating a hole in her perfect blue head with his pistol. Then the moment passed and he turned and continued his path out towards the life support. Flickering's of anger continued to writhe within his gut, a slow heat began to build within his cybernetic scars on his face but the healing implants awakened and caused them to cool.

Once again he wondered why he hasn't just killed her. She was dangerous and deadly to anyone. Yet he was not able to pull the trigger...he just couldn't. As with Wrex on Virmire, he could not casually slaughter someone who had fought beside him and trusted him.

His thoughts slunk into the back of his mind as the doors unsealed to the life support. Directly opposite him was a window revealing the glowing blue, humming eezo engine. Thane was seated at the single steel table in the room. His hands were locked together and his chin rested atop them, lost in his perfectly preserved memories. A trait common to Drell. Without turning around the assassin said in his croaky voice, "hello Shepard, I had expected to see you before we docked on earth."

"Thane" Shepard replied, "how are you feeling?"

"Ceprals syndrome is harsh Shepard, like the touch of Akomonkindra on my spine. But for now I am fine, although my breath does not come easily at times. Talking with Kolyat, my son helps, as does our talks. For now I am at peace."

Shepard looked at him with consideration, Thanes calm accepting manner was almost a balm against Morinths heat and passion. Carefully he asked, "what is your opinion on giving myself up to the Alliances trial?"

Thane stood up and crossed over the window. He watched the slow pulses on the field around the eezo core slowly thrum. "I believe it is a mistake" he said at last. "I understand your wish to atone for the deaths of the Batarians. But this could let your target slip free. A grave mistake in my opinion, one I have learnt the harshest lesson of all." He looked at Shepard, his black eyes touched with sadness in the green reptilian skin of his face. "We will be arriving soon. I won't keep you from the rest of your goodbyes."

"Farewell Thane."

"Goodbye Shepard"

Shepard crossed out of the room past the few sniper rifles encased into the wall. He exited back out of the life support and headed out to the gunnery station. The railed floor soon gave way to a more polished smooth section of the floor where the crew sat for their meals. Mess Sergeant Gardner saluted him as he passed by and called out, "you have done good Commander and we will all stand by you with that."

As he passed by the sleeping pods station the green opening mechanism on the gunnery station faded and the doors slid apart to admit him. For once Garrus was not constantly tuning the calibrations on the main console, but rather was leaning against it, staring with a focused intensity into the holographic image. As the doors closed he turned around, "Ah Shepard, I was hoping to see you." The tall Turian stood upright and sat down on a nearby container. "Just feels like yesterday when we escaped from the Citadel and stopped the Reapers for good. Damn it feels like a dream."

"Hell Garrus" Shepard laughed "it wouldn't have been possible without you."

"Well after all the foxholes you have dragged me into I believe that I have saved your back enough times now. Feros, Illos, Noveria, the Collector Base, derelict reaper and omega. Have we run out of dangerous locations yet?"

"Just wait Garrus, there is only one left" Shepard responded.

"Earth" the Turian stated, "damm officials. I don't know what I would do if I were faced with the same choice. I would like to think that i would do the same as you, but at times, I don't know."

Shepard leaned against the console beside his friend and asked, "will you be returning to Palavan immediately after you leave Earth?"

Garrus looked down at his hands, his tough leathery skin seemed drawn. "Yes, it's something I must do, if I can get through to my father, maybe things will stand a chance. But...I'm not too hopeful. Anyway, the others will want to see you."

Garrus picked up his rifle which lay hidden in the corner and began making some careful adjustments to the scope.

Shepard turned back and exited the darkness of the gunnery. Garrus had given up the farce of checking his rifle and merely stared with an empty, blank expression at the opposite wall.

As he passed the smooth walls of the XO office one of the Cerberus guards called out to him "Miranda is not in. She said that she had 'things to do'."

Shepard nodded briefly in comprehension and changed his path to the medical bay instead. Inside it bore strong resemblance to hospitals back on earth, the walls were pale and the steel operating tables shiny and polished. Just waiting for casualties from the field. Doctor Chakwas was sitting by her medical table reading through a crew health report, alongside some psychological observations by Kelly.

As Shepard entered she swiveled her chair around with a single touch, "ah Commander, I was hoping to see you. It feels strange to go back, being on the run for so long, working with Cerberus."

"I already know what is coming for me, a court marshaling and then a cell." A sudden blur of color swept across his vision, a remnant of the Prothean warnings. Warning of death, destruction... Shepard shook them off quickly. "I will try make sure that you and the others are not taking the fall as well."

"Taking the fall Commander?" She laughed, "I signed up for this. I knew it was coming after our mission was over. I have no regrets, I'm just glad that I could have served with you once more."

"Thank you Doctor" Shepard replied sincerely.

"Any time Commander"

The doors enclosed the medical bay nice again leaving a blank steel wall save for the green lit locking mechanism. Shepard returned to the elevator quickly. The red mass of mars was approaching in the distance which meant, they would soon reach Earth.

Shepard once again felt the steely enclosure of the elevator as it sealed around him, however the journey was mercifully short and allowed him to exit in a hurry. To either side were two corridors ending in the uniform sliding steel doors. One led to the port cargo hold while the other led to the starboard cargo hold. However from the starboard cargo hold was the sounds of raised voices.

Shepard shook his head in despair as Zaeeds hoarse growl rose up several octaves in anger. He immediately turned towards the starboard cargo. Zaeed was facing up to Kasumi, his face locked in a rictus of rage. As the door closed behind Shepard he turned and said "that stinking thief just tried to make off with my blood pack trophy, I had to wade through blood to get it and she expects to just walk off with it?"

Kasumi laughed, "don't be silly, I was just having a look. Besides if I wanted to steal it so badly you wouldn't have even seen me. By the way missing that old rifle of yours?"

"What?! He exclaimed turning around, however the rifle was still resting there. "I'm warning you one more time. If you touch my things again I will personally throw you out the airlock."

"Me and the rest of your trophies? I can guarantee they may be all on me by that time..."

"Kasumi enough!" Shepard shouted. "Stop antagonizing Zaeed, feel free to satisfy your kleptomania on Earth, but not on my ship."

"Sheesh Shep, talk about overkill. I won't touch anymore of his stuff if he is being so touchy about it."

"Good, what do you two plan to do once we touch own?"

Zaeed spoke just as Kasumi opened her mouth, "well the Reapers have put a stop to my retirement plans so I am considering restarting the Blue Suns. Get myself a private army and use it to stay alive."

Kasumi shot him a irritable look from under her dark hood, "well Shep, if I get bored on Earth I my just try to steal you from prison if you get locked up. It could be fun to steal a person for once. I have never tried it."

"I wish both of you the best of luck" he replied and left the room escorting Kasumi so as to not leave to chance the possibility of another conflict. She entered the elevator while he went to speak to Grunt in the Portside cargo.

The Krogan was pacing up and down, each of his footsteps heavy on the ground. He turned his huge head to the door as it retracted to the sides. "Ah Battlemaster, it's good to see you."

"Just checking in to see what your plans are" Shepard said.

"I plan to unite with my clan" he rumbled. "I plan to make the Reapers cower in fear at the name Grunt. With Wrex the Urdnot will send the message of pieces, peace." He tapped the side of his head to try to add weight to his joke.

He sighed, "I don't like this, Shepard. You should stand and fight, not be hamstrung by your clan. If my clan turned on me I would tear them, limb from limb."

"There is more than one way to fight Grunt" Shepard replied as he leaned back against the wall. "The less fighting among us the better, I don't like it an more than you do but I know it is necessary."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it, I do know what you are doing Shepard taking a wound for your clan but...it doesn't seem right."

"I have to go, good luck Grunt" Shepard said abruptly bidding farewell before more doubts could surface.

He strode out swiftly leaving Grunt blinking several times in confusion before he turned to glare at his tank as if it were a husk he wished to rip apart.

Shepard turned left through the closest of the two doors that led towards the engine room. Instead of continuing straight ahead through a second set of doors into the workspace he turned down the stairs into the hull of the ship. It was lit with a dim red light and the shadows creeped along the walls.

As he reached the bottom he spotted Jack sitting alone in the shadows, her eyes glinting in the darkness. Her scalp was slouched with a shade of dark hair beginning to grow back, save for a scar streak on the side.

Before he could say anything she spoke, "I hate this Shepard. It feels wrong imprisoning yourself. If you had any sense at all you would turn this ship around and use it to survive."

"So you think I'm crazy?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hell I think you are crazier than most people think I am. Maybe you should think for a second instead of trying to be a hero. The Alliance wont listen, the Reapers will come and then you will die in prison. Alone."

"Do you really believe that? At least I can try to do the right thing."

She stood up and crossed over to sit atop the table, "you are speaking to someone who spent her childhood on prison, it fucks you up if you are stupid enough to get there. There are no friends, help or happiness. I saw that Cerberus came from the Alliance. To me they are no different. As soon as you leave I'm getting off Earth, find someplace safe."

"Why didn't you leave earlier? Shepard asked. "You had plenty of opportunities."

She looked down at her knees. "You are one of the few people who have had my back and not shot at it. I just wanted to say...goodbye."

"I didn't expect us to become friends" Shepard replied.

"Yeah well don't get your hopes too high. I don't plan to make up with the cheerleader anytime soon. Besides I may decide to blow up the Alliance. Maybe if I can find the firepower" she laughed harshly at him.

"I will miss you Jack, even when you are angry."

"Screw you Shepard" she muttered as she settled back into her shadowy corner.

Shepard laughed, his mood eased by their conversation. Jokers vice suddenly rant over the intercom. "Twelve minutes to Earth".

Shepard bit his lip and raced up the stairs, so at a time. The second row of doors parted for him. Tali was leaning back against her console rubbing her long fingers together nervously. "Hi Shepard" she smiled a him or at least he assumed she did under her helmet.

"Het Tali. How are you feeling?"

"Creator Tali 'Zorah seems to be exhibiting stressful emotions recently. We do not understand her reasoning."

Tali turned to the Geth machine which had come from the tantalus drive core, "thank you Legion for explaining my feelings. I well...I am worried about you Shepard. I don't like leaving you again, especially not in prison."  
"The Geth do not see it as imprisonment, merely as a way of settling diplomatic organic disputes."

"That's a relaxed way of putting it Legion" Shepard replied. "Tali I understand what you mean. I don't want to let you leave me and the Normandy either but you have a responsibility. The Quarians have the largest fleet in the galaxy and the Geth have the largest synthetic army. I need both to stop the Reapers."

"I know Shepard, but...it's hard to halt the war, only admiral Korris wishes for peace and he doesn't trust me completely. Also after the Alari..." She trailed off.

Shepard looked directly into the glowing light of her eyes under her helmet. "I believe in you Tali. You can do this, there are others who want peace, to return to Rannoch. The Geth will let them return in peace if they will not attack. All you have to do is to be the first voice to say so."

"Shepard-Commander" Legion cut in, "the Geth have not yet reached a consensus on whether to allow the creators to return yet. Should a treaty be formed, the probability may become more likely but or now we are divided."

"There you go Shepard" Tali said sadly "nothing is ever simple."

"These are you people Tali, Legion it's up to you to help them to prepare, I believe in both of you."

"Faith is a organic sign of desperation or helplessness Shepard, it does not inspire confidence in the Geth consensus."

Shepard shook his head in despair, "farewell Legion. Tali." He embraced Tali before leaving as Legion didn't seem to wish for 'organic affection'.

Next to Legion and Tali worked the engineers Gabby and Kenneth. As he approached them Kenneth said, "we are right behind you commander. If the Alliance are planning to put you behind bars I'm coming too. We whipped the collectors arses and slow the Reapers down and the want to put you on trial. Bah! I will eat moldy haggis first."

Gabby laughed "haggis is always moldy Kenneth"

"See she is bossing me around like I'm her son."

"Or her husband" added in Shepard a smile twitching at his lips.

"What, huh..no...umm." Kenneth stuttered.

"Is that a bad thing?" Gabby asked as her eyebrows narrowed dangerously.

"Wait, well no, yes..umm"

Shepard left quietly before he could lose his composure completely.

He entered the elevator and swallowed his discomfort and pressed the button to take him to his cabin or 'the loft' as the crew termed it. As it opened his first sight was of Miranda. She was leaning against the side waiting for him.

As he entered she just wrapped her arms around him silently. Then just as suddenly she let go and stepped away, just as she had the first they had kissed in her cabin.

She looked at him unwaveringly and her large lips slowly framed words, "so that's just it then, that's your brilliant plan. To just give up, and then what? When the Reapers come what then?"

"Then I plan to send them back to whatever dark hole they crawled out of, no matter where I am." he replied tightly.

"I would love to believe that" she said bitterly.

Shepard took one of her hands, the smooth white of her uniform was nevertheless a shade away from the feel of her hand on his. "It will be alright, that's why I helped Cerberus and found you. Its perfect, just like you."

Then she away and sat on the edge of more softly "what is the point of being perfect if you can't save the people you care about?"

"So you do care after all" Shepard teased her.

"You arse" she replied, although the corners of her lips twitched up slightly.

Shepard sat down beside her, "besides the only reason that I can give myself in is that I know you will do whatever it takes to stop the Reapers, with me or without me."

"Not without you" she replied her head leaning in a bit closer.

"Then feel free to break me out" he whispered moving his head closer.

"Don't tempt me" she breathed. Then their lips touched and there were no more words. They both just fell down against the covers for the last few minutes of peace before the war began.

Beside Joker Shepard watched the earth unfold beneath the, as they slowed below the FTL barrier. A blue expanse littered their viewpoint, scattered across it lay green and brown and yellow land masses and at the poles lay fields of pure white. A hazy aura of blue coated the surface of the planet. Flotsam and space junk swirled around them as they dived into the blue field of the atmosphere. The cyclonic barriers rebuffed several of the largest pieces as they drove towards the planets surface.

It is home Shepard thought, no matter where I have come from this is where my parents came from, and their parents before them. He had never met his grandparents. They had perished in the first contact war. An attitude which had soured him towards the aliens at first when he had pursued Saren. But now that had changed so much, Garrus, Tali, Thane. They were better than so many of the alliance he had known in the past.

Suddenly a voice crackled over the communications network. "SSV Normandy, identify your landing zone and group affiliation."

Joker rotated his seat towards Shepard while fiddling with the controls, "well commander who are we? Alliance? Cerberus? Or just a bunch of space pirates looking to enjoy earth?"

Shepard narrowed his eyes slightly, "they already know I'm with Cerberus. Since I haven't been dismissed yet let's keep things simple for them."

"Okay Commander. I hope they don't shoot us out of the sky." He cleared his throat. "This is the SSV Normandy of Cerberus requesting permission to dock at the east Alliance military base in Geneva."

"Cerberus? The human operator responded sounding surprised, "Is commander Shepard aboard?"

Joker looked at Shepard then shrugged, "that is correct, Shepard is aboard. Do we have permission to dock..."

"Wait Normandy, you are being rerouted to Rome."

"Course change accepted, beginning transfer now" Joker muttered. "That's just great I bet they have even arranged a welcoming path for us, with security."

"Too likely" Shepard muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

"Aw jeez commander thanks for the optimism boost" he fiddled at the controls for a few minutes as their course shifted a few degrees. "The Alliance are so paranoid they won't even let VIs deal with these little tasks, like...let us land where we want."

Shepard instead of answering looked directly ahead at the emerging state of Earth. As they finally broke through the enshrouding clouds great metropolises lay spread beneath them. The center of Rome was composed of soaring buildings. Most around appeared to be at least seventy stories high, pin pricking the heavens. Most of the roads snaked their way towards the city, remnants of the years long past. However many people still utilized ground transport for greater convenience.

Soon Shepard straightened up and said "its time to say goodbye. I don't plan on drawing this out any longer." The squad and several members of the crew had assembled in the CIC in preparation for this moment.. Joker had limped among them and even EDI manifested her presence with the holographic blue sphere. All the crew listened over the intercom.

Shepard stood before them, the galaxy map behind him dimmed and vanished as the Normandy slowly cooled each system in preparation for the docking. He took a deep breath and then spoke.

"This has been a long time coming, we all know it has. When I saw the relay blow up, when I saw those Batarians die in their thousands, I knew that it would come to this. They want blood for their blood and they hate us, they hate humans and we need them!" He looked each person in the eye.

"The Reapers are coming, their Arrival is not far away. But we know that they are coming. Every time they have tried to break through we have stopped them. First I and a few of you here stopped Saren. Then we stopped the collectors and destroyed the Alpha Relay! Now we are going to unite a galaxy, the reapers have never fought every race united as one standing against them. They have only defeated fragmented civilizations standing on their own.

But every moment we have lived has been building up to this. Each one of us has own own talents and tasks. We can accomplish what nobody else has! We can stop the, and destroy each one of them! This is the cycle when it all ends! And I plan to be there to see it.."

Shepard turned to his squad speaking quietly to each of them. Most of crew had also come to the shuttle and stood waiting.

Last of all Shepard came to Miranda, she took his hands in her and just held them. There were just hints of tears in her deep blue eyes but she held them back, though not without effort. "Listen Shepard, I will come for you, before the Reapers come, when they do, even after. I will find you."

"It's not the end Miranda" he said softly "I'm going to find my way back no matter the cost."

"You had better" her voice shook with this last statement.

He hugged her quickly before she lost her perfect poise. She gripped him tightly, her fingers clutching his back. Then soon they separated. Then they were gone into the heavy shuttle. Garrus looked back once and just nodded, nodded once. A message that both of them understood. Then they were gone. Shepard turned and walked back through his ship to the cockpit. It was eerily empty and quiet now.

As they approached the city Shepard spotted the colosseum of the Romans standing separate and alien compared to the more modern buildings. However older sections of the city rested in clumps with a more archaic elegance.

Suddenly EDIs voice broke his contemplation of the city, "Shepard, I have detected a number of their defense towers locking onto us. I would hate to end up as scrap metal. It's not down on my itinerary." Her words had a slight barb to them.

"Yeah the old girl has grouchy moments" Joker remarked brightly.

"Actually Jeff by chronological figures, I am in fact, younger than you" she paused for a second, "by a considerable amount."

"Oh that really burns EDI" he laughed.

"Joker" Shepard grumbled down at him.

"Sorry Commander, just keeping my spirits up before they put me in a straightjacket and shatter my kneecaps."

Shepard just shook his head in despair. More quietly than before EDI spoke again, "Shepard I have been considering how to phrase this without triggering an emotional response from you. There are Cerberus files which I can utilize to trigger a sleep state for me and thus render me undetectable for any Alliance software. Besides that, any programs which attempt to hack into my core programming will be infected by a virus which will erase the necessary proportions of their data core."

Shepard thought for a moment, "do it" he said. "I doubt the Illusive man would be pleased if the Alliance got ahold of all your tech and we need him against the Reapers. I think I have enough enemies already."

"A concise observation Shepard."

Before any more words could be exchanged, a chime announced an incoming call. For once without any clever retort Joker opened the channel.

A flickering hologram of an alliance officer with the bars of a captain stitched onto his shoulder was shown from the waist up. "Greetings Normandy" he announced "please ensure your weapons are disabled immediately, we will have to take the necessary precautions when dealing with a group such as yours."

Shepard leaned forward and spoke directly to the captain. "This is Commander Shepard here, we are not armed for combat at this time, we just wish to speak to Admiral Hackett and the admiralty board."

The mans eyes gave nothing away, they were studiously blank, "that may not be possible Shepard. Besides your rank was cancelled after your 'death' and after your actions, there is absolutely no immediate reason to renew it." He turned to one side as if to look at somebody entering the room. "Please descend immediately Normandy, we do not wish to use our defenses."

The hologram flickered and died. "Wow" Joker remarked, "they are even more cheerful than before, should I lower the Thranix Cannon, just to make them dance a little commander."

Shepard's lips curled up in a rueful smile. "Better not chance it Joker, they probably have all their guns pointed at us, it would probably not be the most diplomatic way of entering."

"Well, neither was stripping your rank away and threatening us" Joker added as he gracefully swept the Normandy into an open hanger, it was surrounded on all sides by walls and there were a number of turrets looking alert from all sides. The concrete of the walls was menacingly cold.

Shepard felt his smile die away and a muscle twitched in his jaw as a ranks of soldiers in their armor raced out of the imposing structure of the military base. Out of two of the hanger doors drove out two heavily armored Makos, their turrets constantly aimed at the Normandy.

"Well now I know the Alliance knows exactly what overkill means" sighed Joker, "right Commander...Commander?" As he turned around Shepard was already walking away, his armor glinting and his jaw locked.

It was cool and a grey sky was enveloping the city, a stiff wind was blowing scraps of cloth and flags like phantoms in mist. The Alliance soldiers held to their discipline and their orders. A tall woman with dark hair in a bun was clothed in the same dark blue uniform as all the others was at the back of the crowd. Her eyes though sought the opening hatch of the Normandy.

Then suddenly a ramp slowly emerged from the bottom of the Normandy then a shadowy man began walking down the ramp, alone.

Shepard looked out at the Alliance troops, troops who he had once been among. Most of them tightened their grips on their guns. He felt his muscles tighten nervously. Yet he took another step down and another until finally he touched the concrete of the floor. Then he stopped and spoke loudly and clearly "I know why you want me here. You also know why I have come. but i want your words that you will not hunt my squad down. There was only one person responsible for the relay. And he is right here."

His eyes narrowed, as several figures behind the clear windows spoke hurriedly and quickly, then a tall man stepped out of the bleak building and began to walk forward. The man continued to walk forward down the steps as the ranks of troops parted to let him through.

He stopped to face Shepard, a distance of around fifty yards separating them. His eyes were a gold grey and the edge of a silver beard were inscribed in harsh lines around his chin. "So long as your squad are not Cerberus members they do not concern us. We have no use for them...unless you prove to be...uncooperative."

Shepard felt his hand curl into a fist, "nobody here is in the employ of Cerberus, those who were left after we destroyed the collector base-"

"and ignored the use of the technology? The Alliance could have used it advance further than ever before"

"Yeah" Shepard stepped back a step with one foot and crossed his arms, "you sound like him, the Illusive man. At least he is willing to acknowledge the real threat."

"A threat he has materialized and you believe in through delusions. We have no hard evidence to believe that it was not merely an isolated remnant of the Prothean era. It's strange that all the evidence you find disappears after you discover it" he sneered.

"Listen, I did not come here to argue, I came here to stop war with the Batarians. I'm just ready to do whatever it will take to unite the galaxy then this is what it takes."

"Then you will give in without a fight?" The admiral questioned.

Shepard shrugged, "I just have, haven't I?"

Shepard turned back and was surprised to see that some of the crew had joined him. Joker, Chakwas, Kelly and Ken and Gabby. Before he could say anything Chakwas said "we are not leaving now commander. Each of us has been with the alliance. We believe it is time to pay our dues."

Joker chirped up "besides commander I was with you at the beginning, I'm going have to face thee music now since they will be taking away baby. Do you think we can get Kasumi to steal her back? May be a bit of a weighty order..."

Shepard looked at them wondering what to say. For a moment he considered ordering them to leave, then the entrance was sealed with an ominous grate. All he could manage was "thank you".

Then he took his first few steps forward alone. The admiral stood to the side and gestured for him to continue, the soldiers ranks parted for him, but the atmosphere was icy. His shoes made sharps sounds against the concrete. Then he began to ascend the steps. Finally he reached the top and looked one of the troops in the eye, the man only looked down and did not speak, unwilling to hold Shepard's gaze. He tightened his jaw thinking of why he was doing this, mustering his resolve...

Then he held out his wrists. A well muscled soldier with a Mexicano cast to him bound Shepard's wrists with Alliance duty handcuffs. Shepard winced as twin needles jabbed into his skin, should he attempt to run or escape they would sedate him immediately.

The admiral stood beside him and said, "I there are no plans to wait any longer. The trial happens now."

Shepard narrowed his eyes and did not bother to turn his head to look at him, "I can hardly wait" he responded.

The curl of the admirals lips was enough of a reward. Then the admiral steeped forward and spoke out over the crowd. "Ex Commander Shepard of the SSV Normandy, recently presumed dead was, according to reports involved in the destruction of a Batarians relay and thus the murders of hundreds of thousands of souls." He paused looking back at Shepard. "Do you deny these charges?"

Shepard straightened his back "No"

"Do you deny being involved with Cerberus?"

"No."

"Do you deny destroying the collector base and robbing the chance to recover technology and data from it?"

"No."

"Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Shard glared at him, his fingers clenching uncomfortably, "I shouldn't waste my breath, but since I have the chance I will." He strode forward, his handcuffs restricting his stride. "All that I have done, I have done for a reason. I have worked with Cerberus to try to stop the Reapers. I destroyed the base to obliterate the human Reaper they were creating with the colonists captured. I saw what they did to humanity, and I put a stop to it. If it wasn't for me and Cerberus they may have even targeted Earth next. But if any of you believe me, remember Sovereign. Remember what one Reaper did to us. Prepare in any way you can." He finished and looked over the silent crowd. Most with their helmets showed no sign of emotion and remained blank.

Then two troops came took him by the shoulders to escort him away. He turned to the Admiral who had convicted him so quickly and asked "what is your name...sir?"

His lips tightened in a dangerous smile as he said, "I am Admiral Jenkins. My son died under your command just before you started all this insanity." Then he jerked his head once and the soldiers pulled Shepard away.

As he was guided along the pitted concrete his eyes widened as he spotted Ashely further back in the crowd. Then their eyes met. He felt as though he had been struck in the stomach by the well of emotion which exploded within him. Her eyes were filled with sadness and worry and deep emotion. Their gaze held for several seconds, then she stiffened and stood to attention as Admiral Jenkins began glaring around at the troops.

Shepard staggered as he was escorted into a heavily armored military shuttle, similar to the Kodiak he had used for drop missions. However this one was had the cockpit sealed off from the main body, a prison shuttle.

Shepard leaned back and closed his eyes in the dark, bloody lighted interior for The Arrival...


End file.
